


How Do You Soften, The Thought Of Carrying Coffins?

by Nikka001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Prompt: "Oh my God. You're in love with him."With my own angsty twist of course.





	How Do You Soften, The Thought Of Carrying Coffins?

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Heartbreak. Loss. All wrapped up in one lovely package. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~

“Oh my god. You were in love with him.” Sam’s voice was low as the realization finally hit him. He watched in awe as Dean sunk to floor, back against the lockers, silent tears streaking his freckled face. It hurt him to see his brother this way, but, there was nothing he could do. At least, not now. He just wished he would’ve noticed sooner. Maybe then, he could’ve done something to help. Now, all he could do was stand here and watch as the strongest man he knew, became the weakest thing he’d ever seen. He was broken. He was now just the shell of the man before. 

“It hurts Sammy. I-I don’t know why it won’t stop hurting. I just - - I just want it to stop.” The words seemed forced as Dean struggled to speak through all the tears. 

Sam crouched down in front of Dean and placed a hand on his knee, “I know it hurts now. But in a few years time, it won’t hurt as much. In a few years, you’ll feel better.” 

“How? How can losing Cas ever stop hurting?”

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review! Would love to hear your guys thoughts!!


End file.
